Abducted
by Rosalie Carlisle Cullen
Summary: Normal people don't feel sadness for people who have kidnapped them. They don't fall in love with the kidnapper. Well guess what? I'm not normal.- Jade. Normally you don't fall in love with people you're suppose to kidnapped, but if i was normal I wouldn't be a kidnapper.-Beck Bade Tandre .
1. Chapter 1

Jade's POV

I couldn't have been any happier, and that's not something you'll hear out of my mouth very often. My last year at H.A Arts is finally over and my Mom had convinced my Dad to let me live in New York with Kristy, my best friend who just graduated with me. My Dad finally started supporting my dreams. Life couldn't be better. Right now Me and Kristy were shopping, we were leaving for New York at midnight tonight, and our graduation gift was money and a new car from my dad and more money from her dad. It was almost 7:00 PM.

"Hey, I'll park the car you go find a good store," I told Kristy. She nodded and ran off to find a store. As soon as I was done parking the car I ran in the direction Kristy had, I couldn't see her anywhere.

"AHHHH!" My head snapped in the direction of what seemed to be Kristy's scream. My heart started pounding and my adrenalin pumping as I ran as fast as I could towards the alley.

My eyes popped out of my skull and my heart stopped beating the moment I saw Kristy laying in a pool of blood with a man towering over her with a knife in his hands. He had curly hair and nerdy glasses. At that moment I knew what I wanted.

I wanted him dead.

As I was about to lunge for him, two strong black pair of arms grabbed me from behind and threw me somewhere behind him, making me stumble into another pair of arms. I didn't know what was going on, but I knew something bad was going to happen to me. I started pushing the guy away from me, but his grip only got stronger and tighter.

"Get her to stop," the nerdy one said with annoyance as I spit in his face. A few seconds later I felt a searing pain on the back of my head as my vision started to get blurry. But I could still hear things.

My heart filled with hope as I heard police sirens.

"Shit! Man get her in the car already," said the guy with dreads and another person shoved me in the back of a black van as my vision blacked out.

I knew this wasn't my end, this was much worst.


	2. Hint of Fear

Jade's POV

'What happened?' was the first thought that entered my head. Tears came to my eyes as I remembered. It hit me like a ton of bricks. '3 kidnappers have me, my parents think I'm in New York, and my best friend is dead,'. The next thing I realized was that every part in my body hurt, especially the back of my head. As I carefully lifted my hand to the back of my head and felt a dried up liquid. I saw blood on my hand as I brought them in front of my face. Blood reminded me of Kristy's death. I felt it again.

The anger.

The sadness.

The need of revenge.

Then the questions hit me. Were they going to kill me? Were they going to rape me? Did they want money? I was so lost in my thoughts, I didn't notice the doors of the van opening till I felt someone grab my hair. Using my hair, the guy with dreads, yanked me out of the car. I winced in pain as he let go of my hair making me land on the hard concrete ground. They were grinning.

"Beck" The guy with tan skin said pointing to himself, "Andre," He said pointing to the guy with dreads.

"And I'm Robbie," the nerdy looking guy said.

'Run' was the first instinct and thought, but I acted against it. All three guys looked like they could take on 5 of me.

"Now, now you don't want to stay out here, do you Jade?" Andre said. My head snapped at him when he said my name. I went to open my mouth when Beck grabbed my hair and started pulling me into the house. I started kicking and cursing.

He slapped me!

"Only speak when being spoken to and don't disrespect any of us," He hissed at me. For the first time I just might have felt fear, but I sure as hell wasn't goanna let them know. I did the first thing I could think of, I spit on him and closed my eyes k owing what was coming next. I felt numb and then I felt a sharp pain on my right cheek. Then I felt being dragged inside again but with a different pair of hands. I looked up to see the Andre dude pulling me towards a house.

I looked around the house. Nothing it looked like a desert.

"No point in thinking of a plan to run, unless you can run 50 miles without water," Beck said.

"Don't worry you'll enjoy this," Andre whispered in my ear. I felt fear all over my body and it started to get stronger the closer I got to the house.


	3. Feeling of Safe Arms Around Me

Beck's POV

I watched silently as Andre dragged Jade into the house and upstairs into his room. It was preety obvious what was going to happen. I couldn't care less about what happened to her.

"How long before she turns into a Tori?" Robbie asked me, reffering to Tori, also known as the pethetic and weak girl. I looked up at the ceiling, hearing Jade's scream before answering.

"One week if Andre keeps working on her," I answered. I heard another scream that made me flinch. It was Jade screaming stop. For some reason I might have felt a little pity in my heart.

After a while the screams stopped.I heard a door slam and saw Andre drag an unconscious Jade down to the basement. Sighing I went to the guest room where we kept all the supplies. Our boss had provided us with everything, soap, shampoo, matress, medecin, you name it we had it.

I picked up a matress and started dragging it downstairs to the basement as I saw Andre litillarly throw Jade into one of the cells and leave. The cell wasen't only Jade's it was also Tori's. I put the matress in the corner and laid Jade on it. When I turned to look at Tori I saw her shake in fear. I smirked. i loved it when people feared me most people were really easily intimated, but for some reason I felt like dear Jade would be a challange.

I smiled.

I liked a challange.

**Jade's POV**

I once again woke up with a huge paing on the back of my head, seriously, it's getting annoying. But unlike last time I didn't want to remember what happened before I slipped into darkness. I hated them, all o them, they were nothing but monsters, killers, rapists.

"Are you okay?" I heard a weak voice ask. Normally being Jade West I would have barked back a 'What the fuck do you think?' but the female voice sounded far too fragile for that, not to mention I barely had any energy in myself.

"Leave me alone,"I said in the raspiest voice i had ever heard myself speak in, "You have no idea what they did to me." I said bringing my knees to my chest and wraping my arms around them. I hated being so weak.

I saw the girl crawl over to me and wrap her arms around me. For some reason I felt like someone cared, so I ended up doing the same to her.

"My name is Jade," I said.

"Tori," she said, "I'm sorry this is happening to you,"

"Are you kidding me? you look worst than me!" I said in a disbeliving voice, she felt more sorry about me?

"I know i'v been here for 3 months," she answered in her weak voice that just might have made my broken heart's crack deeper. I hugged her tighter.

I felt both of us flinch when we heard the door slam open. I felt Tori relaxe when she saw Beck holding something in his hands. As he came closer I saw him holding 2 samdwitches and 2 water bottles. I saw him pull out keys to the cell. I saw my chance I could leave, i could get help for Tori.

As soon as the cell door opened I bolted out and I was pretty sure I heard her scream 'No Jade DON'T!". During the process I pushed the door and hit Beck on his head, drawing blood. Good. The bastard probobally deserved it. When I was about to reach the basement door, I felt a grip on my hair. No. I felt Beck drag me down the stairs with my hair and punch me repeatidly on my face , stomach and kick me. The last thing I remember before slipping into unconsciousness ws Tori screaming 'Please stop hitting her!'


	4. Helping and Denial

**Tori's POV**

I closed my eyes and covered my ears, not wanting to hear Beck beat Jade till she was near death. She was the only one who had comforted me. Would she comfort me even after I told her about me and Andre?

That was probobally the most stupid decisions I had ever made in my life. I snapped out of my thoughts as the cell door once again opened and I saw a pissed off Beck carrying Jade , bridal style?

Most of the time he would just drag everyone in, not carry them. I got even more confused as I saw him put her on the bed! What is wrong with him? Usually he would just throw them inside like animals, was he actually being carefull with Jade?

Instead of thinking about Beck's behavior I crawled over to Jade triying to wake her up. I needed to know she was alive.

"Jade?" I asked softly slapping her cheeks so that she would wake up. I felt relife wash over me as i heard her relase a groan and get up into a sitting position.

"Jade I have. . . to tell you . . . something," I said, suddenly my throat going dry. I got up and walked over to the cell door and picked up the 2 bottels of water ans 2 sandwitches Beck had left for us. After giving one bottle to Jade i took a huge gulp out of mine.

"You know Andre?" I asked scared of her responde. I wish I had never asked her that question. I saw tears come to her eyes, but her being Jade she wiped them away before they could fall.

"Yeah," she said in a cold voice.

"I'm . . . um. . . engaged to. . .him," I said in the quietst voice ever. I saw her eyes widen.

"WHAT?!" She screamed, I quickly told her to be quite.

"Jade please don't be mad, he tricked me into it, he-he pretended to be in love with me, and I was stupid enough to fall for it," I said in a regretful voice. Instantly saw Jade's eyes become soft and she hugged me. And I was preety sure I heard a soft 'I'm sorry' from her, I smiled, for some reason I didn't feel so sad anymore, she was like a sister to me, I just hope nothing bad happens to her.

All the hope in my heart had vanished away as I saw Beck standing at the door of our cell.

**Jade's POV**

I felt my blood run cold as I saw the only person I might have been scared of in my whole life , standing in front of me.

"Get up," He camly ordered. I didn't want a repeat of what happened last time so I got up just like Tori. He strted handcuffing mine and Tori's hands together. After he was done he dragged us out, not by our hair, but the middle of our handcuffs instead.

He took us out to what looked like a forest with a lot of trees. As he opened the bag he was carriying, I saw an axe, a shampoo bottel and a towel.

He unhandcuffed Tori and handed her the towel and shampoo.

"You know where the well is," He said to her as she scurried off, with the life scared out of her.

"You know I would untie you but I'm preety sure youre goanna run away," He said turning to me. I ignored him. He walked over to the axe, picked it up, and started chopping the tree in a way a girl would. I chuckled at him.

"I bet your dad always complained about you throwing like a girl," I said. I heard him give a fake , scarcastic laugh.

"I doing it so it looks like you two did it," He said. My smile vanished in an instant. Why? Why do that?

It finally struct me, he was being nice, but why?

"I'm done," I hared Tori's quiet voice. And I saw her clean, she was still in her dirty clothes but all the dirt was off her face and hair. And I started to wonder why did he help us?

**Beck's POV**

I felt sorry for her-them. Them. Yes, I do have a heart. And before you start thinking that I'm a monster . . . well I am, but not as big or bad as Andre and Robbie. I never raped anyone, never. I didn't cause any of Jade or Tori's emotional scars but 'm preety sure I caused almost all of their physical scars.

It all started from Tori's sister, Trina, also known as our boss. She really wanted a part in a play, but unfortunatly her sster Tori got it. So she paid us $500 each to kidnapp her and keep her in this house for a week. Then she started going power crazy and had some of the girls killed by Robbie.

Me, Ander and Robbie would get pictures of girls 2 each month. A month ago Andre picked Tori, Robbie picked a girl with red hair named Cat,who Trina ended up killing, her excuse was 'She's annoying'. And this month I picked . I bought her into this hellhole and I'm goanna do my best to get her ou- NOO! I can't. No, she's just another girl. Just another girl who we will eventually end up killing.

If only I had been smart and realized my feelings we might not have be in the situation we were going to be in. Then again no one can really see straight when they are in denial.


	5. To Whome It May Concern

To whome it may concern

This story was on Fanfiction but the author's acount was deleted and I LOVEDDD that story so I decided to rewrite it as accuractly as I can remember it . the credit goes to . . . um. . . I knda forgot the name but well The credit goes to some other author? yea I gusee.

:D ROSIE POSIE! BYE P.S Thanks 4 the nick name Jay jay :P :D


End file.
